Soundwave's Friend
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: A giant silent titan can be deadly or a true friend? Just a tiny ficlet exploring the vastly hidden emotional side of everyone's favorite decepticon communications expert.


We all know Soundwave convoys emotion in his own unique way. And I thought I'd try to add a knew emotion besides loyalty or anger. And with Soundwave being the type of character that seems to have many secrets, why not try kindness.

Soundwave's Friend

The large communication room of the Nemesis was dimly lit by several monitors. Not a sound could be heard in the large space save for the barely audible tapping and clicking as a large metal being stood at the communications consol, his keen mind reading through mass amounts of information.

The room was fairly silent as Soundwave went about his work. The decepticon communications expert often filled his days with research, data analysis and communications tracking. There was the occasional interaction with his shipmates. But more often then not, having to interact often led to confrontation, Airacnid, Starscream; so the silent titan preferred keeping to himself, doing his work and staying fiercely loyal to his leader.

His leader. The one Cybertronian he would give his life for. The leader of the decepticons and captain of the Nemesis was not a bot to go against. Soundwave had pledged his loyalty eons ago and would remain so 'til the last spark had gone out of him.

Soundwave continued his work when suddenly there came a barely audible sound. The decepticon's keen audio sensors picked up the sound of tiny footsteps coming near, but the bot did not turn from his work, just yet.

"Soundwave. Are you here?" A small feminine voice entered the large room as the automatic doors slide open.

Then he could hear them. The females tiny feet making barely a sound on the cold floor of the Nemesis.

Soundwave continued his work not acknowledging her presence.

"I figured you were here. You're always here. Twenty-four hours a day you're stuck to that consol. Don't you ever take a break?"

Soundwave did not respond to her but continued his work. The clicking and occasional beeping of the monitors becoming a rhythm of sorts.

The young woman did not take his silence as something to be upset about for she knew this was his way. Truth be told, it was in his silent company, she felt the most comfort. Since the silent titan found her two years ago, she had lived aboard the Nemesis in secret, only Soundwave knew she was there. He used his expertise to block out her life signal so the others could not locate her.

And tonight she was taking a by leaving her quarters to visit her giant metal friend. She had been hidden in a corner that night when Soundwave fought against Airacnid for ships command. She had found herself happy, and cheering for him. But she was so small, most of the others on board never noticed her.

'You must get tired every now and then."

At that, the giant cybertronian turned his head. He could see her reflection on the surface of his glass mask.

The young woman stood there still, staring at him. Her eyes shining, her pink lips pressed together.

Soundwave knew humans were small compared to cybertronians, but as he turned to face her finally, his giant form towering over her, it was still somehow amazing, just how small.

As the towering giant looked down at her through his glass mask, she would be afraid or apprehensive, but the cybertronian decepticon was always surprised to see the look of warmth and kindness melted with courage on her tiny face.

She smiled up at him. "I know you have a lot of work to do. But I wanted to see you. To know you were well."

A crackling sound came and a pre-recorded voice from an old movie answered her.

"Well, I'm glad. Do you have much more to do?"

The giant simply nodded his head at her.

"I thought tonight you might want to finally give me a full tour of this grand ship you work on." She said, her arms spread wide.

Another piece of pre-recorded movie dialogue came.

-While the cats away, the mice will play.-

The young woman lowered an eyebrow at that with a smile. "You did promise."

Soundwave looked to the side a moment, then faced her again and nodded.

The dark haired young woman came closer to the towering giant and lay a tiny hand on his pointy foot. "I'll never forget that night you saved me. I would have been lost in those woods forever. I owe my life to you."

Soundwave remembered their times together, sharing their thoughts, without ever saying a word. And somehow he was glad she was near at times. For it seemed only she could truly understand him. She never begged for him to speak aloud or fight the great fight. Only be there near her, a silent ear.

"Can you believe it's been two years?" She started again. "I turn twenty-one tomorrow." She smiled up at him. But then her smile faded. "Such a small number compared to your kinds years. Perhaps you're right. I am a mouse."

Soundwave looked down at her. A pre-recorded voice came.

-A man is only as big as his heart.-

The young woman looked up at him and smiled. She stood back from him a moment, her long pale blue dress flowing over her feminine frame. "I was hoping for one thing for my birthday." Her eyes shined as she looked up at him. "To see your face. To see the face of the one who rescued me and know he'll be my friend forever."

Soundwave looked down at the tiny human. He shook his head and she lowered her eyes.

"Oh. I guess you still don't trust me." She stood up and lay a hand atop his foot. "It's alright. Eons of war can do that to a person."

The giant cybertronian leaned over slightly touching the top of her dark hair with his long slender finger.

The young woman held his finger, touching it to her soft face. "You'll always be my friend Soundwave. No matter what." She said, her eye closed, shining with soon to be shed tears.

And with that, the young woman ran out of the large communications room.

Soundwave looked on after her. Then suddenly, a voice sounded in the still room. A smooth even voice, calm and unwavering. Not a pre-recorded voice, nor a metallic one; but a true cybertronian voice.

"And you are mine, always."

Then the cybertronian decepticon turned back to the consol and started his work again. But this time, his mind had changed, his heart had changed. He knew he had saved her for a reason, for in her he had a true friend.

The End


End file.
